Gone with the Wind (film)
Gone with the Wind is a 1939 American film classic adapted from the novel of the same name, published in 1936. References * In 1978, Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy appeared at the ribbon cutting ceremony of the Center for Puppetry Arts in Atlanta dressed as Rhett Butler and Scarlett O'Hara. A photo of Kermit and Piggy as Rhett and Scarlett was also presented as a gift and is on prominent display at the center. * A promotional poster for The Muppet Movie featured Kermit and Miss Piggy in period costume with the quote "Frankly, Miss Piggy, I don't give a hoot," a reference to the line "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn". * At Walt Disney World's Muppet*Vision 3D, a mural of Piggy as Scarlet and Kermit as Rhett adorns the side of a building, the same pose as used in the Muppet Movie poster. * In The Muppet Movie, Kermit notes that he was almost "gone with the Shwinn" when he narrowly avoided being run over by a steamroller in a biking accident. * The Muppets Go to the Movies includes a sketch called "Goon with the Wind" starring Dudley Moore as Rhett Butler and Miss Piggy as Scarlett O'Hara. * In 1988, Imaginations released a set of die-cast figures called "Gone With the Weird," featuring the Muppet characters in parody roles from the film. * In the Muppet Babies episode "This Little Piggy Went to Hollywood," Baby Piggy dreams of becoming a Hollywood star. During a song montage, one of the films she's shown to have starred in is "Gone with the Pig." * Kermit and Piggy appeared as Rhett and Scarlett in the ''Muppet Babies'' coloring book Muppet Babies Visit the Fifty States. * Muppets Tonight episode 202 included a brief reference in dialogue from Pepe the King Prawn when he realizes that his new cooking show means that he can give up his job as a chef in the commissary: "as God as my witness, we'll never have to cook again." * [[Muppets Tonight Writers|The Muppets Tonight writers]] script a scene for Andie MacDowell in episode 211. She doesn't want to do the sketch by the end of the show; as she leaves on her chopper, she says to Bunsen, "Frankly my Dew, I don't give a dear." * Piggy states in an Amazon.com interview that if she were to play Scarlett, she'd "never go hungry again." * A Monsterpiece Theater theater segment parodies the movie, with a female frog as Scarlet and Kermit playing Rhett. * In an Ernie and Bert sketch, Bert's latest pigeon book features the line "I'll think about it tomorrow. Tomorrow...is another day.", a direct quote from the movie. * In The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, Ernie tries to reassure Bert that movies never have unhappy endings. Bert counters by bringing up Titanic, Dr. Zhivago and Gone with the Wind. * In Episode 2171 of Sesame Street, a tiny worm movie theater near Oscar's can plays "Gone with the Worm." * In the Inner Tube pilot, Kermit shows samples from the several hundred channels they have to offer. The sample from the Kitchen Utensil channel shows a knife and eggbeater re-enacting a scene from the movie ("Frankly my dear, I don't give a spoon!"). * In 2012, Cookie Monster tweeted that Gone with the Crumbs was one of his favorite films. * A commercial heard on the radio in the Sesame Street CD-ROM Letters advertises the movie, Gone with the W. * During "We're Doing a Sequel" in Muppets Most Wanted, Gonzo proposes their sequel be a love story between him and Camilla entitled Gonzo with the Wind. Gallery Image:Wdwmural.jpg|Walt Disney World's Muppet*Vision 3D Image:Mpiece.gonewind.jpg|"Monsterpiece Theatre" File:Casablanca_GO_TO_MOVIES.jpg|''The Muppets Go to the Movies'' Gonewiththepig.jpg|"This Little Piggy Went to Hollywood" MMW Gonzo with the Wind.png|''Muppets Most Wanted'' oscar slimey gone with the worm.jpg|''Sesame Street'' See also *Gone With the Wind (song) External links * IMDb __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Movie References